One MistAke
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: "Why are doing this?", "I'm sorry", "Please don't go", "Goodbye Aria" He kisses me lightly on the head, then gets into his car. I watch as he leaves Rosewood. That day I never thought I would ever be carrying Ezra's baby. Aria's POV. Can Aria and her friend keep this secret? Will A threat to expose her secret? Will Ezra ever come back? One Mistake creates a chain reaction...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm his/her Target

My name is Aria Montgomery and I'm seventeen years old. I go to at Rosewood High, and I've been secretly dating my English teacher, Ezra Fitz for almost two years. The only people that know about us is my friends and they're pretty cool about it. I mean like who doesn't think he's good looking.

"Aria!" I hear my mom yell from the kitchen. I grab my school bag, and leave my room. I walk into the kitchen where my mom, dad and little brother, Mike are rushing around. I quickly without bumping into anyone grab an apple from the fruit basket in the corner of the counter and grab my keys off the key holder.

"Bye" I say walking across the hall to get my short black leather jacket.

"I don't want to talk about it" I look up and see Mike leaving quickly slamming the door behind him. My mom comes out of the kitchen as I say.

"What was about?" she looks at me.

"Mike's failing all his classes"

"What? Why?"

"We can't get him to talk about it. Can you to talk to him?"

"I don't know, I can try"

"OK" I give her a nod and leave for school. I pick into school and park next to Hanna's car as Hanna gets out of her car.

"Hey Hanna" I say as I get out and close the door. She smiles at me.

"Hi Aria" she says as we walk toward Rosewood High.

"How's Emily doing about her and Paige breaking up? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her"

"Do you know why they broke up?" I look at her confused.

"No" She looks at me.

"One letter: A" I stare at Hanna in shock.

"A made them break up. Why?"

"I don't know. Emily won't talk about that part"

"Maybe I can get through to her"

"Good luck" I walk quickly into school. I hear my phone beep and take it out of my bag. I click a key on my phone, and stare at the message.

_Sucks being the only one with a secret boyfriend for two years.__ Be careful Aria or someone might tell. -A _

I sigh closing my phone. A never let's anything go.

"Aria!" I hear Spencer call my name. I walk up to her at her locker.

"Hey"

"What's wrong?" I quickly change my expression. She knows something's up.

"Nothing. Did you hear about Emily and Paige?"

"The whole school heard about it"

"I feel bad for her. She really liked Paige"

"Maya was better for her" I look at her.

"Try being supportive much"

"Sorry. I really liked Maya. More than Paige"

"I know" I give Spencer a little nod and walk to Ezra's class. As I sit down next to Emily, my phone vibrates. I quickly take it out, hide it under my desk, and look at the message.

_First around was Emily. Next around is you. -A_

"What?" I mouth. I look up and see everyone looking at me.

"Mrs. Montgomery, is there a problem?" Ezra says to me.

"No" I quickly say before stuffing my phone into my bag. I sit in class quiet all period.

The third period bell rings, and I quickly grab my things and head outside to meet my BFs. I sit down between Emily and Spencer. Hanna's on the opposite side.

"Did you get a text from A before English?" Emily says after a little bit. I forgot we both had Ezra for English. I look at her and nod, "What did it say?" Now Hanna and Spencer are staring at me. I look between the three of them, then sigh as I grab my bag and take my phone out. Suddenly their phones. They look at each other, and pull out their phone. Spencer reads it out loud.

_Back off, bitches. This fish is mine__. -A_

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review. First PLL story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Set three and half weeks later...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heart Broken

When the final bell rings, I quickly gather my book and go outside to my car. I want to get to Ezra's before he did to surprise him. I walk up to his apartment and open the door. I throw my bag on the couch and play the messages on his phone machine. The first one's for me. From Ezra.

"Hey Aria. It's me. Look I got stuck at work tonight. I'm really sorry. I won't make it there in time to have dinner. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I sigh as I stop the message.

"Well, looks like I'm hanging out with Emily, Hanna, and Spencer tonight" I drop my body onto the couch and grab my phone out of my bag. I click my phone on and see a new message, "Please don't A" I click OK.

_Aria, can you come over? I really need a friend right now. -Emily_

I sigh in relief and text back.

_Sure, Em. I'll be there soon. -Aria_

I click send and stand up grabbing my bag and leave Ezra's apartment. As I drive to Emily's, I remember how much of a mess she has been these past three weeks. After her and Paige broke up, Paige just disappeared. About two days after, she became a missing person. Emily tried calling her phone, but she kept taking voice mails. I'm worried about Paige too, but Emily's ten times more worried. When I get to Emily's, I see the front porch light on. I walk up and ring the door bell. The door opens right away, and I see Emily standing in front of me in tears. I say to her coming inside and closing the door behind me.

"Emily, what's wrong?" she sniffs and says.

"I just found out, Aria"

"Found out what?"

"It's Paige. She's dead" I put both hands over my mouth in shock. I move my hand and say.

"H...How?"

"I don't know. I just got a call from her parents"

"Emily" I say wrapping my arms around her hugging her tight. I heard her start crying on my shoulder, "Em, I'm so sorry" suddenly our cell phone beep. We pull away, and look at each other. Emily pulls her phone out of her back pocket as I grab mine from my bag. We open our phones at the same time. Emily stares down at her phone, as I read the text out loud, "Paige knew what she was getting into. -A"

"A killed her" she whispers as I look up at her. Emily's breathing became heavy. She could barely breathe. I quickly text Hanna and Spencer.

_S.O.S. Emily's House Hurry. -Aria _

Once I send the text, another one appears. From A.

_Ezra's got problems. -A _

I ignore the text. Emily needs her friends right now.

The next morning, Spencer texts me to say she's going over to Emily's, and that me and Hanna should come over tonight. I text her back a quick yes. I close my phone as I walk up to Ezra's apartment. As I walk up, I notice that his door is open. I look inside and see a plain blank room. Nune of Ezra's things were in here. I look around and see one of his neighbors.

"Excuse me" I say walking up to the old woman, "What happened to the guy who lives in that apartment?"

"Oh deer. He's moving out"

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure actually. He's probably still in the parking lot, if you need to catch him"

"Thanks" I quickly say to the woman, then bolt down the hall to the stairs. I swing the door open and see Ezra putting this last box into his car parked against the street, "Ezra!" I yell running quickly over to him. He looks at me, then looks down as he closes his truck. He walks to the driver's side of his car. I stop right in front of him, "What's going on?" He ignores me as he walks past me. I grab his arm and he looks at me again, "Ezra"

"You need to leave"

"What's going on?" He sighs and says.

"I'm leaving Rosewood"

"No" I say shaking my head. He looks around, "Why?" he doesn't answer me, "Why are you doing this?" He looks back at me and calmly says.

"I'm sorry" I feel my eyes get watery. I say kind of sobbing.

"Please don't go" I look down as I get the tears come. I feel his hand on my face.

"Goodbye, Aria" I felt him kiss the top of my head lightly. His hand pulled away, and I hear him get into his car. I look up as I watch his car drives off into the distance. Leaving me alone in Rosewood.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why I left?

Ezra's POV

I look in my rear view mirror at Aria becoming far and far away. I hate myself for doing this, but I have to leave Rosewood. I can never come back. I jump onto the highway toward Chicago, IL where I am starting over. (12 and a half hours away from Rosewood). As I drive west to Chicago, I think of why I had to leave Rosewood...

Flashback-

_It was a Thursday and I just had a meeting with the other staff. I looked at my watch and the time was quarter of seven. I had left a voice mail on my apartment phone for Aria knowing she was probably going to wait for me. I had no idea this meeting was going to take four hours. I sighed thinking Aria must be mad at me, but usually she hangs out with Emily, Hanna, and Spencer if we can't. She was understanding when it came to work. _

_"Mr. Fitz?" I looked up and saw principal Hackett was standing at the end of the table by the doorway. I straightened up as I said._

_"Mr. Hackett, what can I do for you?"_

_"We need to talk in my office" He said very seriously._

_"I have a lot of work to do tonight. Can it wait?"_

_"Actually it can't. It's importanted" _

_"OK?" I put my work bag on my shoulder and followed Mr. Hackett to his office. I walked into his office and he gestured a seat from me. I walked over and sat down as he I heard the door close and locked. I gulped knowing something bad was coming. I watched him walk over to his side of the desk and sit down. He clammed his hands together and sighed before he turned all his attention on me. I said to him nervous.  
_

_"What is this about?"_

_"It's about one of your students. Aria Montgomery it be exact."_

_"What's the problem?" I tried to act like I didn't know. He moved his folded hands onto his desk as he sat up straight. _

_"Well, I don't know how to put this"_

_"Put what?" He looked at me, and said with a straight face. _

_"I know you're sleeping with her"_

_"What?"_

_"I got a anonymous tip" he pulled out a note and handed it to me as he said, "That you and Mrs. Montgomery are and have been involved with each other from almost three years now" I unfolded the note and read it. It was in a typewriter font._

_Mr. Hackett, I have some information you should know before it goes too far. Aria Montgomery and her teacher, Ezra Fitz are having sex. It's been going on for almost three years now, and I can't keep the secret anymore. It's been haunting me. Mr. Fitz threatened me to keep the secret. I know it's risky telling you, but I think you should know the truth. -A_

_"Now, I know you have a contrast with this school" he said as I looked up at him, "But it's time for you to leave"_

_"Mr. Hackett, I would never threaten a student. Ever"_

_"I can't trust you anymore"_

_"I'm being set up"_

_"Who would do that?" I looked down._

_"I don't know"_

_"And also why?"_

_"I don't know" I looked up as he stood. _

_"Please, collect your things from your desk. You're fired." I stood up staring at him._

_"Mr. Hackett..." He cut me off. _

_"I think it's also best if you leave Rosewood. News travels fast in a small town like this"_

_"Mr. Hackett.."_

_"Ezra, you have thirty seconds to get out of my office, before I call the cops." I quickly left without saying anything else._

End Flashback.

I put my head back as I drive. Who besides Aria, and her friends knew about us?

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My First

Aria's POV

It has been a week since I watched Ezra leave Rosewood. I feel so lost now. He was my first, and first love. My parents have no idea what's wrong with me. They think it's because of Paige's death. I can't tell them what's really wrong with me. They would freak out if they find out I was sleeping with my English teacher. Sorry, former English teacher.

"Aria?" I turn my head to my door, and see Hanna. I turn back to face my window.

"Go away" I say softly, "I wanna be alone" I hear footsteps come over to me. She ignored me. She sits on the window sit with me. I didn't move my position.

"Aria, we're all worried about you. Paige's death and now this"

"How's Emily?" I whisper.

"Still broken"

"I know how she feels"

"Aria. Mr. Fitz, didn't died. He..." I look at her as I cut her off.

"He left to be with Maggie and Malcolm"

"You don't know that. You don't know where he even went"

"To live with them" I turn to the window again, "Han, please. Leave"

"No" I feel her put a hand on my knee. I quickly shoo it away, and wrap my hands around my legs as I put my head down on my knees, "Aria, you are OK?"

"Of course I'm not OK"

"No I mean, you look sick" I turn my head slightly to look at her from my position.

"No, I'm not..." I start to say when I get a weird feeling. I quickly jumped up holding one hand to my mouth as I quickly run into the bathroom across the hall.

* * *

Hanna's POV

I watch as Aria leaves her room. I hear a door slam and then puking noises. I stand up and walk across the hall to the bathroom door. I knock softly as I say.

"Aria? You OK?" I hear loud puking sound, "Oh, gross" suddenly my phone beeps. I get it out and look at it.

_Hey Han, you at Aria's ? -Spencer_

I quickly text her back.

_Ya, I'm at Aria's. Her parents aren't here and I think something's wrong with Aria. I'll text an S.O.S. to Emily and get here fast. -Hanna_

I send it and then sigh. I hope Aria's gonna be OK.

* * *

Spencer's POV

I get out of my car as I see Emily pull up. She quickly gets out of her car and runs over to me as she says.

"Hey, I got Hanna's S.O.S. What's going on with Aria?"

"I don't know" I say as we run up to the house, "Hanna thinks there's something wrong with her" I knock on the door, and hear Hanna say it's open. I open the door and we run inside.

"Hanna!" I yell as I hear the door close.

"Upstairs in Aria's room!" We quickly go up the stairs.

* * *

Aria's POV

I'm sitting on my bed with Hanna, and my face is white like a ghost. I hear footsteps and look at Hanna.

"It's just Emily and Spencer" she says to me. I nod and she walks over to grab our friends. I can't believe I'm about to tell them. Hanna find a strip in my mom's bathroom for me to use.

"Aria!" Emily and Spencer both say looking at me from the doorway. They both run over and sit on my bed with Hanna right behind them. Emily says to me first.

"Aria, what's going on? We got Hanna's _S.O.S" _Then Spencer.

"Is it A again?" I look up at them as my eyes full with tears and whisper.

"I'm pregnant with Ezra's baby"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. How will Emily and Spencer react to the news? Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You're what?

Emily's POV

"I'm pregnant with Ezra's baby" Aria says softly. Spencer and I both are speechless as we stare at her. I gulp and say.

"You sure?" she nods at us, "Does Mr. Fitz know?" she shakes her head no. I look at Spencer and Hanna, "We should get her to a doctor"

"No!" Aria quickly says, "They'll tell my parents"

"You need to know how far you are"

"Em's right" Hanna says.

"I can't just walk in there" Aria says, "It's gonna seem strange"

"We'll go with you, Aria" I say.

"You don't have to face this alone" Spence adds.

"We've faced everything together" Hanna reminds her.

"I just can't"

* * *

Aria's POV

"I just can't!" I almost yell at them. I look down as tears run down my face, "What if A gets it's hands on my file?"

"Don't worry about A right now, Aria." Spencer says, "You have bigger problems"

"Wow, thanks Spence"

"You know what I mean" I lay back on my bed and close my eyes. Hanna sighs and says.

"Come on, Aria. It's not the end of the world. So you're pregnant. So what?"

"Keep it down, Hanna" Spencer says, "Do you want A to hear?"

"A's not even here" Suddenly we hear our cell phone beep. We all grab our phone and look at the message. Emily reads it out loud.

_I'm always around, bitches. I'm everywhere. Now I know Aria's pretty little secret. Get ready lairs, the A games have begun. Kisses. -A _

I look at my friends and say.

"A just declared war"

"And we're all going down" We all look at each other. A's making this ten times more harder than it has to be.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. What do you think? Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Options

It took a while, but my friends finally convinced me to go to the small clinic in Rosewood. Now I am sitting in an empty waiting room with the three of them. We skipped school today to come here. I keep biting my nails nervous as I glance around hoping no one would see us here. We all know A always has ears and sees somewhere. We have to be careful about what we say and talk about alone. I would die if anyone from school sees me here. It feels like hours before the finally call me.

"Aria Montgomery" the nurse says looking at the four of us. We all stand up at once. Of course they want to come in with me, "Which one of you is Aria?"

"Me" I say stepping over to her. I turn and look at them worrying, "I'll be OK" I give them a grin at them and come into the one of the rooms with the nurse. I go over and sit on the bed as she closes the door. She turns to me as she says.

"Do you have any questions before we start?" I shake my head, "OK, then. Can you lay back for me?" I lay back sighing. I can't believe I'm here right now. I shouldn't be here. Ezra shouldn't have left. Everything should be normal. I feel her pull up my shirt, and squirt something that feels like jelly on my belly. I look at her nervous as she types on the keyword. Maybe my pregnancy test was incorrect. Maybe I'm not even pregnant.

"So?" I quietly say, "Was the test incorrect?"

"No, it was correct. You are pregnant, but how long ago did you test positive?" I shrug.

"I don't know. Maybe three weeks ago" She looks at me.

"You're two and a half months pregnant" I snap my head at her.

"What? How come I just started getting sick three weeks ago?"

"It's possible to barely get morning sickness at your age. I'm guess it finally kicked in"

"But my stomach hasn't changed?"

"Some people don't change. That's why it's sometimes hard to tell", I look at her worried, "You do have options"

"What kind of options?"

"Unfortunately it's too late for us to do anything, but you do have options after the baby's born"

"Can..can I see?" I say glancing up at the monitor. She smiles happily at me as she turns the screen to me. I look at the screen and see a tiny little grey body. That's my baby.

"Would you like to know the sex?" I look at her and nod, "It's a boy"

* * *

Hanna's POV

We hear the door open and see Aria comes out. We all stand up as she walks over to them.

"So?" Emily says to her.

"I'm all set"

"Are you.."

"We can talk on the way to school"

"You want to go to school?" I say.

"Ya" She walks past us toward the door, "You guys coming" we look at each other confused. What happened in there?

* * *

Aria's POV

Emily and I get into the back seat as Spencer and Hanna climb into the front. I hear the engine turn on, and Spencer pulls into the street and drives away from the clinic.

"So Aria" Emily says, "Talk" I sigh. She's making me tell them now.

"Fine. She confirmed that I am pregnant"

"How long far you?" Hanna says looking at me through the rare mirror. I don't respond.

"Aria!" Spencer yells at me.

"Two and a half"

"Weeks?"

"Months"

"What!" Hanna says turning around to me.

"How is that possible?" Emily asks as she moved closer to me. I look at her.

"It's because I'm still a teenager"

"Shouldn't we have known by now"

"You could have stropped Mr. Fitz from leaving"

"I know that, Em" Then Hanna says.

"OK. Did she say anything else?"

"I can't get an abortion"

"Did you want to get one?"

"Of course not, Han"

"Well, now what? What are your options?"

"Hanna!" Spencer says, "Clam down a little" She rolls her eyes as she turns back to the front.

"What are your options?" Emily says to me.

"Well, it's the matter of adoption or if I keep to _him _after _his _birth"

"Did you just say him?" Spencer says.

"And his?" Hanna adds. I smack my lips together and say.

"I'm having a boy"

"Aria..." Emily says. I smile down as I shake my head, "What's wrong?" I put my hand on my stomach.

"He'll always remind me of Ezra"

"What are you saying?" Spencer says as Hanna looks back at me again. I look at Emily and Hanna.

"I think I wanna do this" Emily and Hanna look at each other, "I want to keep my baby"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and leave a name that you think Aria should name her son. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: School News

I'm name is Aria Montgomery and I'm now five months pregnant. It is now June and I'm still have a couple weeks left of this year. I can't wait to get out of here for the summer. I don't know if I'm coming back for my senior year yet. I might skip two months and come back after he's born. I don't know what's going to about when he's born. I might try and find a job. Maybe try finding one now.

"Aria?" I hear my mom say. I turn around and see her in my bedroom door. I across my arms cross my belly trying to hide my little baby bump as casually as I can.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"I was going to give Mike a lift to school. Do you want to come with us?"

"Um, no. Sorry, Hanna will be here any minute"

"Are you OK?"

"Ya" I say smiling at her, "Just a big history test today. Little stress"

"OK, then" I watch her as she . I hear her walk down the stairs and I sigh going over to my bag. I grab my bag as I hear another voice.

"What was that about?" I turn around and see my little brother, Mike.

"Nothing. OK"

"Man, you are stressed"

"You were listening"

"One of my new hobbies"

"Try something else" He leaves my doorway as I quickly storm out of my door and down the stairs.

"Aria, breakfast" I hear my dad say, but I ignore him and walk straight outside to Hanna who was waiting for me in her car. After I close the door, she says to me.

"Do they suspect anything'a wrong?"

"Only my mom" Hanna stares at me, "But not about being pregnant"

"Oh, good" She starts her car and drives off toward school. As we drive, she says to me.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" I look at her.

"Han, I'm only five months"

"And in four months, he will be popping out of you" she glances at me smiling.

"Nice way to put it, Hanna"

"Oh come on. I'm not wrong"

"I know" I roll my eyes. Hanna is right. He is going to be popping out of me in four months. I should start calling him a name instead him or baby, "I was thinking Carter, Ethan, or Josh"

"You should tell Ezra." she blurts out ignoring me.

"Stop Hanna" She knows I hate talking about what happened or mentioning I should tell Ezra, "He's gone, Hanna. For good" Hanna pulls into the school and parks in student parking. She looks at me and says.

"I know you still miss him. You can't try and deny that. He was your first love" Wow, she does pay attention sometimes. I feel a tear drop run down my face and I quickly whip to away, "Aria" I look back to her, "Trust me. Just call him" I nod at her as I say.

"I'll think about it"

"Good. You're really stubborn sometimes"

"Maybe it's my baby harmonies acting up. Making me moody" She leans across the seat and hugs me. I look at her and faintly smile as she pulls away. I take a deep breath before getting out of the car. As Hanna and I walk into school, we see Emily by her locker and walk up to her as Emily says.

"Hey"

"Hey, Em." I say.

"How are you feeling?" Great. She and Spencer are both mini Hanna's. Always asking how I am.

"I'm fine. I feel fine"

"We're just worried about you"

"I know, OK" I look between them, "and now I'm going to my locker if either of you wants to follow me."

"Aria" Hanna says as I walk away. Pretty sure, those were baby harmonies I just had.

"Aria!" I turn and see Spencer running up to me. She looks worried.

"Spence, slow down. What's wrong?" She takes me by the wrist and pulls me into the corner. She looks around, then whisper.

"Don't open your locker"

"What?" I say confused, "Why?" Suddenly we turn and see Noel Kahn looking at us as he says.

"Hey girls, planning a shower?" he grins as he walks away. I look at Spencer.

"What is he talking about?"

"It's nothing. Just a rumor" Spencer says angrily, "Let's go to class" We walk around the corner and go to our Math class. Throughout the day everyone has been looking at me funny. I didn't understand why until after lunch. I come out of the stairwell and see Jenna and Mona giggling at something on their phone. Suddenly they look up at me, and Jenna says laughing.

"We all guessed to would be you" I sigh angry. I walk past them toward Hanna and Emily standing by Hanna's locker, but I hear Mona whisper to Jenna.

"I bet she's not even going to come to school next year" That set me off. I whip around to them and storm back over. I hear Hanna and Emily quickly walk over too. I say to them.

"Stop. Just stop. I know you two started a rumor about me. Just because you hated Ali doesn't mean you have to take it out on me or any of us"

"Aria" Emily says putting her hand on my arm. I shake her off right away. Then I say angrily at Jenna and Mona.

"Whatever rumor you started. End it"

"You think we started it?" Mona says trying to be all sweet.

"I know you did"

"We didn't"

"Have you looked at the school website today?" Jenna says holding out her phone, "It's all everyone's been talking about" I grab Jenna's phone from her and look at the school's website with Hanna and Emily over my shoulders.

_Hey, Rosewood high students. Here's some news to wake you up this morning. Guess who's becoming a mother at eighteen. Rosewood high's very own Aria Montgomery is now going from punk rock clothes to baby clothes. Watch out guys, she'll sleep with everyone. -A for anonymous  
_

My mouth just drops as I stare down at the phone. I can't believe this is happening. I hear Jenna say giggling.

"So who's the baby daddy?" I feel my heart begin to race as my breathing begins heavy. I quickly toss Jenna her phone, turn around, and run past Hanna and Emily down the hall in tears.

* * *

Hanna's POV

I watch as Aria tosses Jenna her phone back, and runs down the hall past me and Em in tears. I snap my head at Mona and say.

"I thought you were my friend"

"You bore me, Hanna. I have new friends"

"I can see that" I say glancing at Jenna, then look back at Mona as she says.

"Hanna..."

"Leave Aria alone. I mean it. She's not like Ali."

"I heard Alison got pregnant the night she died"

"If you're threatening Aria, I'll make sure to call the police and they'll lock you back up in Radley where you belong." with that, I take Emily by the wrist and storm away from them.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review, and let me know what I should name Aria's son from this final list. **

**1- Carter**

**2- Ethan**

**3- Josh**

**4- Andy (male version of Ali)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who's the baby daddy?

Throughout the last couple of periods, I try to hold it together until the final bell rings. I will say it's hard when everyone staring at you and making comments behind your back. Right when the final bell rings, I grab my stuff and follow Hanna outside to her car.

"Can we get out of here?" I ask her as we climb into the car. Hanna starts the car and pulls out of the school. As she drives, I say to her.

"This is all A's fault"

"Aria..." I look at her as I say.

"I'm not wrong"

"I'm not saying you are. A's messed up all our lives since Ali's funeral. Probably even before that."

"Is Spencer still trying to figure who A is?"

"Ya, with Toby." I glance out the window, "Don't worry, Aria. They'll find out who A is" I look at her again.

"Do you not remember A tried to kill you?" Hanna just rolls her eyes. Hanna pulls up into my driveway.

"Why are my parents home?" I say staring at their cars in the driveway. Paincing, I quickly get out of Hanna's car and run inside. I hear Hanna following me. I swing the front door open, look around, and see my parents sitting. I feel Hanna now sitting behind me as I walk over. They look at me as I say, "What's going on? Why are you guys home?"

"We didn't plan on coming home until later" my dad says, "But we-we need to talk"

"What about?" I say worried. Did A tell them too? My mom picks up a piece of paper and says.

"We got an email today from someone named A," my eyes go wide. A didn't, "And..." she looks at me, "Well, I'll just let you read it" She holds out the paper. I take it and read it.

_How clueless can two people be? Do you know your daughter's pregnant? Five months to be exact. And who's the baby's father? How's this for an answer? Her former English teacher, Ezra Fitz. That's right, Aria got pregnant by Mr. Fitz. You don't believe me? Ask her. -A_

"Bitch" I whisper to herself.

"Aria!" my mom yells. I look up to my parents, "How did this happen?" I bit my lip. I don't know what to say, "What happened to our little girl?" there are only two words I can't think of.

"I'm sorry" I glance at Hanna standing against the book shelf.

"Is it true? What's in this letter?" I hear my mom say. I look back at her, "Is Mr. Fitz the father?" OK, true time.

"We been dating for two years"

"Excuse me?" my dad says.

"I-I don't understand" my mom adds. I sigh and say.

"It started before he was my teacher. The summer before school started."

"And he let it go on" my dad yells at me.

"Aria", my mom says in disbelieve. She stands up and walks over to me saying, "I don't know what I'm more disappointed with. The fact that you're dating Mr. Fitz, or the fact that you're..."

"Pregnant?" I say for her, "Well I am, and I'm keeping Ethan" my parents stop and stare at me.

"You named it?" my dad asks with a hard voice. I look over to him.

"Listen to me carefully. I'm. keeping. my. baby."

"Who are you? You're not the daughter I raise"

"Maybe I should leave. I'm not getting anywhere with you." I say before storming up stairs to grab my bag. A few seconds later, I come down stairs with a bag full of clothes.

"Aria, what do your doing?" My dad says to me as he stands next to my mom. I look at my parents.

"I'm moving out"

"You're gonna live on the streets. Nice plan"

"No" Hanna says to my dad, "She's moving in with me" she looks at me, "Let's go" We both storm out the door and slam the door behind us.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Want Him Back

It's been three months since I moved in with Hanna and her mom, Ashley who has been more supportive than I thought. I haven't talked to my parents all summer, and I haven't gotten any messages since A told my parents for me. Now it's September (She's now eight months pregnant) and I'm going back to school for my senior year. I walk down stairs into the kitchen where I find Hanna sitting at the counter and Ashley making breakfast.

"Hey" I say walking in. They look at me and Hanna smiles as I ask Hanna, "Do I look OK?" I'm nervous about people still thinking I'm pregnant, so I want to try and cover up my little baby bump, "Can you tell?" Hanna chuckles at me and says.

"No. You look great, Aria" I give her a smile.

"Thanks, Han" She stands up and grab her bag.

"Ready?"

"Ya" I say nodding, and we leave for our first day of senior year. Hanna pulls into a parking spot and we get out. Right way, I notice people are staring at me. Guessing everyone still remembers.

"Hey Aria!" Noel yells at me, "Why don't you bring your baby in for show and tell! Or are you still pregnant!"

"Screw you, Noel!" Hanna yells back after seeing how upset I got. We quickly get inside and find Emily and Spencer.

"Not how I thought my first day of senior year would be" I whisper.

"What?" Spencer says to me. Before I can answer, Hanna does.

"Noel. He was being an asshole to Aria" I look down ashamed of myself.

"Aria?" I hear Emily say and look up at her.

"I gonna go" I say before quickly walk away.

* * *

Emily's POV

The three of us watch as Aria speeds down the hallway. We look at each other, and then follow Aria. I push the bathroom door open and we see Aria in tears by the sink.

"Aria?" She looks our way, "Are you OK?"

* * *

Aria's POV

"Aria?" I look at my friends as Emily says, "Are you OK?" I sniff and say whipping my nose.

"Ya. I'm fine"

"Please? What's wrong?" I sigh. Emily's the one who can sense people's emotions, "Is it Ezra?" I slam my lips together as I look down and shake my head. I feel tears running down my face as I look back at them.

"I thought I could forget about him, but he's all I think about. When I think of Ethan, I think about Ezra and all the things we went through. Everything we threw away to save our relationship."

"You really miss him, don't you?" I nods as I say.

"Yes, I do." I whip my tears away as I say, "I'm-um. I'm thinking about telling Ezra" My friends' faces went blank, "I can't do this without him" their faces change to grain at me. I take a deep breath as I smile happily back. Suddenly my phone vibrate, and my face changes to worried again. A's listening. I pull out my phone as I glance at my friend watching me. I open my phone and click a button to see my text message. I almost throw up when I see the text from A.

_You tell Ezra. I'll pay your son a visit. -A_

My mouth drops. A can't be seriously threatening my unborn son.

"Aria!" I look up at Emily.

"On second thought" I say putting my phone away, "Maybe it's best he doesn't know"

"Who was that text from?" Spencer says.

"Was it A?" Hanna adds. I sigh then look at them again.

"I should get to class" I quickly walk over to the door, but Emily stops me before I can leave. She turns me around to face her, "What?"

"Let see me that text" she demands, "Did A threaten Ezra?" I pull my arm away from her as I yell.

"Leave me alone! I know you want to help, but don't. There's nothing you can do" with that, I quickly leave.

* * *

Emily's POV

I watch as Aria storms out of the bathroom. When the door closes, I turn to Spencer and Hanna behind me as Spencer says.

"Poor Aria"

"Poor Aria? Spence, she's afraid. Afraid of A"

"We're all afraid of A, Em" Hanna remembers me.

"Han, one minute Aria is saying she wants to tell Ezra. The next she is saying it's better for him not to know. She's more afraid of A now than she was before she got pregnant"

"What are we suppose to do?" Hanna says.

"She doesn't want our help" Spencer adds. I sigh angrily. We are Aria's best friends, and they've forgotten that.

"Fine. If you don't want to help Aria, then that's your problem. I'm helping my best friend" I turn and storm out. As I walk down the hall, all I can think about is Aria. She needs Ezra in her life again. Her and his baby. If Aria won't tell him, I will. I'm going to make this right.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**GUESS WHO'S BACKKKK!**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Chicago

Ezra's POV

I thought I would have more success when I came to Chicago nine months. Since I left Rosewood. I left Aria. It's been hell since than. Maggie threw me out after just a few weeks. I lost my job I came here for, and had to look for something else. I came here for a job as a writer, but now I'm stuck in the same job I had (almost). I'm a six grade teacher at Whitney's Middle School.

For the past few weeks I've been thinking about Aria a lot. My heart will never love everyone else like I love her. She's special, and different. I still hate myself for leaving her.

"Ezra?" I hear someone say as they knock on the door. I look over as I stand up off the couch and answer the door.

"E-Emily?" Standing on my doormat is Emily Fields, one of Aria's best friends.

"We need to talk" Before I can say anything, she walks past me into my apartment. I look at her confused as I close my door and walk over to her.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find me?" She takes a sit on my couch and says.

"I looked you up on Facebook, how else?"

"Why are you here?"

"You need to come back to Rosewood. Come back for Aria" I look at her as I put one hand on my hip and scratch my nose.

"How-uh. How is she?" Emily hesitates, "Is something wrong?" she sighs before looking at me and saying.

"I don't know if you would call it that" I feel my breathing become heavy, and quickly it on the couch next to Emily.

"Emily, what do you mean? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's." Emily stops there.

"She's what?" I say worried. Emily looks at me again.

"Aria's pregnant" I stare at her, but before I could say anything, "With your baby" In shock, I back up on the couch which just makes me fall on the ground. I quickly get back on my feet as I look at Emily in disbelieve.

"My baby?" Emily nods, "She's sure?"

"Ya, she's sure. She found out after you left that she was two and half months along"

"How far is she now?" I just keep asking Emily questions. I don't know how to react to me getting my eighteen year old girlfriend pregnant.

"Nine months" Emily finally says smiling at me, "She's due any day now" I rub my temple as I turn away. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't we use protection and we should have, "Ezra?" I turn back to Emily, "She needs you. Ethan too" my eyes go wide.

"Ethan? She named our baby boy?"

"Ya. It was a toss up between Ethan or Carter. Those were Aria's top two favorites" I sigh thinking about what to do. If I go back to Rosewood, Aria will be happy again. If I don't, then I ruin any chance I have to be part of her life with Ethan. I can't do that to another son.

"I'm coming" Emily looks at me.

"What?" I look at her.

"I'm going back to Rosewood with you. I can't be without her, and I regret leaving her. If I knew, right now would be different. I love her. I've always only loved Aria" Emily smiles at me. I have to start packing.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Ezra's back! Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Labor

Aria's POV

"So Aria, want do you think?" Hanna says to me as she twirls around in her Halloween 's dressing up as Marilyn Monroe. It's five clock in the evening and the party starts at seven at Noel's house. Emily, and Spencer are coming over here at Hanna's before hand to take pictures and stuff. I sigh smiling and rolling my eyes. Hanna loves Halloween ever since she was five years old. Now that we're all seventeen, and eighteen, we go to Halloween parties instead. Hanna looks at me as I say.

"You look great, Han. Caleb will love it." She smiles at me.

"So who are you going as?" my expression quickly changes as I sigh sadly.

"I'm not going"

"What!" Hanna says throwing her arms up, "Why?" She comes over and sits next to me on her bed, "Aria, you love Halloween just as much as I do" I look at her.

"Not this year, Han. I feel like something gonna happen tonight" she chuckles.

"Like what?" I don't answer Hanna. I'm thirty-eight weeks, and Ethan is due November 14th, which is in two weeks. I don't know why I'm so worried.

"Nothing" I finally respond. I look at Hanna again as she stares at me, "What?"

"I know what's wrong" I look at confused. How could she know? She isn't Emily, "You're worried about what people might think if you go"

"Wha-no" I shake my head. Hanna's being crazy, "You're awful at reading people"

"If Emily can do it, why can't I?"

"Because Emily knows me better" suddenly we hear the door bell ring, "I'll get it. It's probably Emily and Spencer" I jump off Hanna's bed and walk out of her bedroom. I hear Hanna follow me downstairs, and I answer the door with Hanna standing on the stairs.

"Hey, Aria" Spencer says to me smiling and coming in through the door. I can see she's dressed as Marie 'Slim' Browning, "Ready for tonight?"

"She's not going!" I hear Hanna shout at Spencer. Spencer looks at Hanna, then at me as she says.

"What! Why?" I cross my arms and sigh.

"I don't want to this year"

"Is it because of Ezra? Or baby Ethan?" my eyes flicker up to Spencer's face. Before I can say anything, I feel wetness between my thighs and gasp, "Aria?" I look back up and see Hanna and Spencer staring at me.

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

Emily's POV

The windows are down and we have music blasting. I didn't know how much fun a road trip can be. Ezra and I talk the all 10 hours, not including switch off drivers so each of us could. We only have 2 more hours until we get to Rosewood. First thing, we're going to do is find Aria, so Ezra can talk to her. He'll tell her the same thing he told me in his apartment.

As we drive through Harrisburg Pennsylvania, my cell phone rings. I don't see who's calling, so I press a button on my car to have to go through my radio speakers.

"Hello" I say still watching the road.

"Emily! It's Hanna. Where are you?" I can tell she sounds worried. Ezra and I look at each other, and I say.

"I'm in Harrisburg. Why?"

"It's Aria!" she shouts through the phone. At that point, I grab my phone and put it up to my ear as it can off speaker phone. Now I'm worried.

"Hanna, what's wrong?"

"Aria's water broke" my face changes to confused.

"What does that mean?"

"OMG!" she's now screaming into the phone, I'm sure Ezra can probably hear, "EMILY! ARIA _IS_ _IN_ LABOR!" I can feel my heart start racing as I hold my phone to my ear speechless. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ezra staring at me with wide eyes. I glance at him before saying to Hanna.

"Han, I'm two hours ago from Rosewood. I'll try and get there as soon as I can. What hospital is she at?"

"Rosewood Community Hospital"

"Thanks. Tell Aria I'm on my way, and to hang in there" I hang up my phone, and glance at Ezra again. Finally he says to me.

"What's going on?" I sigh and say.

"Aria's in labor"

"What? I thought we would make it there before..."

"I thought so too" I glance at him again, "I'm going to get you there in time" I slowly press on the gas more and hit 88 mph. I don't care if I get stopped by cops. I'm demanded to get Ezra and myself to the hospital before Ethan is born.

* * *

**Hey. What do you think? Will Ezra and Emily make it there in time? Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Halloween Night

Ezra's POV

Emily and I swing open the doors, and see Hanna and Spencer standing in the waiting room. They quickly turn around to us and their face are priceless as they stare at me. It's like they haven't seen me in 10 years or something. Hanna glances at Emily as Spencer says to me.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I quickly look at Emily, then back at them and say.

"Emily told me"

"Told you what?" Hanna says sarcastic crossing her arms. Before I can tell them, Emily does.

"I told him about Aria, and Ethan" I have to cut in.

"Look Hanna, Spencer" they look at me, "I hate myself for leaving Aria"

"Then why did you?" Hanna bursts out, "You broke her heart" I sigh.

"Someone gave Principal Hackett an anonymous tip about me and Aria. Said that I threaten them. Sign it A for anonymous" Right after I said that last sentence, all three of us go bug eyed. I look at them as Hanna says.

"It was A's fault"

"A?" I say confused. They all look at me as I say, "Who's A?"

* * *

Aria's POV

I tighten my robe closer around my body as I stare at my baby Ethan through the glass into the hospital nursery. He looks so adorable sleeping quietly in little hospital crib. At that moment, I realize I'm officially a mother.

"He looks like you" I hear someone say next to me. I look up at his reflection, and snap my head at him in surprise and worry.

"E-Ezra?" my heart starts beating fast, "What are you doing here?" my breathing becomes heavy.

"Emily told me everything. Can we talk?" I glance at baby Ethan and nod at Ezra. We walk away from the glass window into the nursery. I sigh crossing my arms in front of me. My eyes flicker up at meet his as he says, "I hate myself for leaving you, Aria. I regret leaving so much"

"Ezra..." I look down.

"Let me finish" he says cutting me off, "Aria, I can't live without you. I love you" I sniff and whisper in tears.

"You shouldn't be here" my eyes flicker back up at him.

"What? Why? Why did you tell me about Ethan?"

"I couldn't" I was about to break down in two seconds, "You don't get it" I know I have to tell him, but I can't put him at risk for A's next target.

"Is it because of A?" I snap my head at him, "Did A threaten you?"

"H-how do you know about A?" Now my worry meter is at an all time high.

"Your friends told me everything about A, and I'm not afraid of him or her" I stop him there.

"Ezra, you don't know what I know. A is capable of everything." Suddenly my phone beeps. I sigh and grab it out of my robe pocket. I open my phone and click the text message open. I gasp and look up at Ezra as he says.

"What? What is it?" I turn around to be in front of Ezra and show him the message from A.

_Little Ethan would have been safe if your friend Emily didn't spill the news to Ezra. Now he's going to pay the price. -A_

Ezra and I look at each other, and I quickly realize what A meant.

"Ethan!" I whisper as I run back over to the glass window into the nursery. I gasp again putting my hand over my mouth as I start crying in shock. Ezra and I stare at the Ethan's hospital crib now empty. My little baby Ethan has been taken by A.

* * *

**Hey What do you think? Will Ezra and Aria find little Ethan? Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - A's Threats

Aria's POV

My heart is broken in half. This is a whole new low for A. Kidnapping a baby. My baby. I hear Ezra say beside me.

"We should call the police" I look at him, and open my mouth to say something, but hesitant. Instead, I nod in agreement. If the police find A, they also find Ali's killer. I take out my phone again, but before I can dial, a message pops up from nun other than A. I look up at Ezra as he his phone beeps too. A must have gotten his number somehow, "It's a blocked number" I sniff. A probably sent us the same message. We both look down.

_Follow my directions and you'll get Ethan back. No cops or someone will end up in a body bag. I'll be in touch. -A_

I feel tears run down my face. I don't know what to say to Ezra. I know more about A than he does. Well, now he knows how threatening A can be. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me and turn around. Ezra and I see Hanna and Spencer run toward us. Right away, Spencer says to us.

"Emily's gone" I look at them in confusion.

"What do you mean gone?" Hanna sighs at me and says.

"We were all sitting in the waiting room. Emily got a text, left, and never came back"

"A few minutes later we got this" Spencer adds as she pulls out her phone and shows Ezra and I a text message.

_Emily__ should have kept her mouth shut. Now she's mine. -A_

"How are we going to find her?" Spencer says as Ezra and I look up at her and Hanna. I quickly put the pieces together in my head. No cops. Body bags. Emily gone.

"Which ones Ethan?" I hear Hanna say looking into the nursery. Spencer hits Hanna in the arm. "Ow!" she looks back at Spencer, "What?"

"We need to find Emily, Han" She looks at us, "At least, Ethan's safe" Right away, I shake my head and say.

"No, he's not" Hanna snaps her head in our direction, "A took him"

"What?" Their expressions changed as I look at them again. I sigh.

"Now I know what A's text mean. If we call the police about Ethan, Emily's dead"

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry for the wait. Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - A's lair

Emily's POV

I slowly open my eyes as I start coming to. Someone hit me with shovel or something. My head is pounding. The last thing I remember was going outside to my car from a sec. My blurry vision becomes more normal as I look around the room. I can't see much, but I hear no other sounds so I must be alone. I feel something wrapped around my wrist and look up. My wrist are chained up above my head. I pull my arms down trying to break the chains, but it's no use.

"Help!" I scream at the top of my lugs, "Someone! Please!" suddenly the door opens and I'm surprise on who kidnapped me, "Paige!" she gains at me.

"Hi Emily" My heart is just sinks as I stare at my girlfriend. She betrayed me and is now part of the A team.

"I- I thought you were dead." I can barely talk. The last time, I saw her was when we broke up, "I thought A killed you." she chuckles at me.

"Em, I've have always been part of the A team. You just never saw that." My eyes fill with tears and a drop runs down my cheek.

"Everything thinks you're dead, Paige"

"Guess I'm just repeating history. Following in that bitch's footsteps" Now I know who she's talking about. Alison, "I sent that A text to you and Aria. 'Paige knew what she was getting herself into.' from A." I shake my head and look up at her angry.

"How could you do that to Aria? Telling everyone about her private life."

"Aria and Spencer never liked me as your girlfriend or ever. I picked Aria because she had a better secret to keep then Spencer. When Alison was alive, she treated me like I was dirt. You followed her around like a lost puppy. Alison was awful to everyone and she deserved to die." I'm speechless. All I want to know is.

"Did you kill Alison?"

"No" Paige quickly answers, "But I wish I know who do" she turns to leave, but adds one more thing, "so I can thank them" she closes the door behind her leaving me in the dark.

* * *

Third Peron's POV

Noel hears Paige come up from the cabin basement. He sits comfortably sitting on the couch with Jenna cuddling next to him. Melissa is in the next room with baby Ethan playing mommy. Since she lost Taylor, she's always wanted to babysit a baby.

"She's fine" He hears Paige say breathing down his neck, "Where's Toby?"

"He went to get more wood for the fire" Ian says looking behind at her, then his attention back to the fireplace. They hear baby Ethan giggling and Ian says, "I swear Melissa's going to get attached to that baby"

"Now what?" Paige says curious. Noel sighs and says.

"Now, we just relax and wait for Red Coat to give us directions"

* * *

**Hey, What do you think? Is this A team a weird combo? Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Spencer's lost it!

Ezra's POV

Hanna, Spencer, Aria and I sit in my apartment thinking on what to do and waiting for another text from A. I'm pretty sure Aria's the most worried in the room, but this is my fault too. Emily and Ethan were kidnapped because of who I choose to be in love with. I saw Aria's hands are locked together as she bites my nails. I'm just pacing around my apartment as Hanna and Spencer sit on either side of Aria on my couch.

"This is ridiculous," I finally say breaking the silence. The three of them look up at me as I continue, "We can't just sit here and wait for that A person to contact us. We should be out there looking for Ethan and Emily."

"We have to do what A says." Aria softly whispers.

"Why?" I protest.

"Do you want A to kill Emily?" Spencer says to me, "Because that's what's going to happen if we don't listen him or her." I notice she is staring at me with cold eyes. She really doesn't like me right now, "We have more experience with what A can do than you. So you need to back of."

"Spence!" Aria says looking at Spencer, "That's enough."

"Spencer, I'm considered like you for their safety."

"Safety?" Spencer says almost in tears, "If you wanted to keep them safe, you wouldn't have come back to Rosewood. You should have just stay whatever the hell you were before."

"I had a right to see the birth of my son."

"No" she says to me shaking her head, "No, you didn't. Aria knew to would be dangerous for Ethan if you came back. That's why she didn't want to tell you. She knew something like this would happened."

"Well, I didn't know something like this would happened."

"Sure, you didn't."

"Stop!" Aria shouts at us.

* * *

Aria's POV

"Stop!" I shout at them, "Stop yelling at each other." I look at my friend next to me, "Spence, how was he suppose to know this would happen?"

"You're defending him!" Spencer yells at me as she stands up in tears, "Aria, he left you! I knew how much he meant to you at the time! We all knew, but look at you now. You're a mess. You were a mess when he left and again now that he's back!"

"I don't blame him for leaving. He had no choice. It was A. It's all A's fault." She chuckles at me.

"Was it A's fault you got pregnant?"

* * *

Ezra's POV

"Was it A's fault you got pregnant?" I stare at Spencer looking down at Aria. I can't believe she just said that.

"OK, that's it," I say walking between her and Aria, "You need to leave now."

"Excuse me?" she says to me crossing her arms.

"I want you out of my apartment now."

* * *

Spencer's POV

"I want you out of my apartment now" Ezra says to me. I glance down at Aria in tears.

"Aria?" she looks up at me and says softly.

"We'll let you know when we find them. Right now, I don't want you around me." I chuckle.

"Fine, but come crying to me when Emily's dead."

"Spencer-"

"No." I say cutting Aria off, "It's fine. I'm leaving." With that I storm out of Ezra's apartment slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. Next Chapter Hanna, Ezra and Aria will get a message from A. **


	16. Help!

Sorry I haven't update this in a while, but I'm a little stuck on how to continue this story. Here are some ideas:

1) A leads Ezra and Aria to Emily through a scavenger hunt.

2) Aria and Ezra must do something to get Emily and Ethan back?

3) A leaves a trail for Ezra and Aria to find Ethan before Emily runs out of time.

4) If you have another idea.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Start

Aria's POV

It's been almost two days since A took Emily and Ethan, but still no text or anything from A yet. Emily's parents right now think she's with us and Spencer. If we told them Emily was missing, they would call the cops and they would find her dead.

"Aria." Ezra says staring down at my phone, "It's A." I quickly stand up and run over to him. I grab my phone from him and look at the message.

_Open your computer. Your instructions will be there. Hope you and your friends like a wild goose chase. Find Ethan before Emily runs out of time. Find him and Emily will stay safe. -A_

"What is this a game?" I look up at Ezra.

"To A it is." We walk over to his laptop and he pulls up A's email. I look over his shoulder at the picture. The picture is a photo of some place that looked familiar to probability both of us or at least me. But how is a picture, our instructions?

"I don't understand." Ezra whispers, "How is this going to lead us to Ethan?" I look at the picture closer. I could make out a desk, a small desk lamp, and student desks. I gasp when I notice what the photo is of.

"Ezra, you don't recognize that place?" He looks at me confused. I roll my eyes at him and say, "It's your old classroom. Your English classroom." Ezra looks at me as I say pulling out my phone again, "I'll text Hanna and Spencer. Have them meet us there."

"Text them in the car." Ezra says as he stands up and grabs his jacket, "We need to leave now." I nod and follow Ezra out of his apartment slamming the door behind us.

* * *

Third Person POV

Hanna and Spencer stand in front of their high school waiting for Ezra and Aria to get there. Hanna looks around for any sign of Ezra's car as she tips her phone on the palm of her hand.

"Where are they?" Hanna asks Spencer anxious, "They should be here by now." Spencer looks around as a car's headlights appear pulling into the school.

"There they are." She says as the car comes to park in front of the school. Once the car stops, Ezra and Aria immediately get out as Hanna and Spencer come running down to them. Aria comes around the car to her friends and Ezra as Spencer asks throwing her arms down, "So, where do we start?"

"My old classroom." Ezra answers. Spencer glares to him. She's still mad at him.

"Wait." Hanna says to them, "How are we suppose to get in? The school's locked."

"We stopped by my house to get my mom's key." Aria explains taking the keys out of her pocket, "Let's go." Aria runs up the stairs and unlocks the front door. She swings the door open and goes in followed by her boyfriend and friends.

* * *

Aria's POV

It takes us a minute to find Ezra's old classroom. I unlock the door, and we all burst in. I look around the door frantically, but none's in here except for us. Before I could go into full panic mode, I hear Hanna say.

"Aria," I turn around to find all three of them staring at the chalkboard, with a message from A written on it.

_Here's a hint. Check near the swimming pool. -A_


End file.
